


Bitten

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Angst, Gore, Horror, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attack of what was thought to be a bear, Kaaras notices some small differences in his behaviour. A month after the bite, he realises it wasn't a bear at all. Bull/Kaaras M/M, horror, gore, angst, au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

Bitten  
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
** Inquisition  
Warning: Contains adult themes, sexual references, horror themes   
  
   Ever since the attack, Kaaras hadn’t felt the same. Some Elfroot was the initial healing agent, but the bites had been resistant at first. They didn’t kill whatever had bitten him; it had managed to slip away in the midst of the rainy night. It was big, though, like a bear. So they all assumed, in the end, he’d been attacked by a bear, and the bacteria on its teeth just happened to reject the medicine. After all, it soon started healing, despite the rejection of Elfroot potion to begin with. Three days later, the wound was clearing up quickly, and the Inquisitor figured the Elfroot finally kicked in. By the time he was back in Skyhold, it was nothing that needed to be mentioned to a healer.  
   At first, changes weren’t very noticeable. Nothing serious, anyway, and nothing he’d relate to the attack on him. He’d found himself feeling more hungry than usual within the second to third week. He’d gotten somewhat moodier, too. Especially by the end of the latest week. He found himself being a little hostile about small things, and highly irritated. His hearing had always been spectacular, but now it felt like voices were much louder than usual, which ended up irritating him in meetings.  
   Of course, he’d ruled it down to just being moody because he’d had hardly any down time. Tonight was the first night he’d had to himself. In his quarters, the wooden bathtub was soothing to his skin, his head back around the rim, legs out and relaxed.  
   Since what felt like weeks, he was finally feeling somewhat relaxed. Maybe it was because he was all by himself, he didn’t know. His eyes were closed, listening to the utter silence. It was bliss. Well, that was all until he heard footsteps from down the stairs long before the knock was heard. His skin prickled as his senses were brought back to life, his eyes opening lazily.  
  
   “Hey, boss, mind if I come up?”  
  
   Bull’s voice was loud up the hallway of the stairs, but Kaaras was pleased to hear it. “Come in,” he offered, moving his legs into the water. The door opened and closed before The Iron Bull came into view.  
   The Inquisitor leant an arm on the rim of the bath, leaning his chin down upon it. “What can I do for you?” he asked. At the sight of Bull, he felt his skin prickle once more beneath the water. This time, it was in utter delight.  
  
   Bull sat on the bed when he entered, enjoying the sight of the mage relaxing, also in the nude. He’d noticed he had been frustrated the last week or so, but he’d ruled it to be the same thing Kaaras had. Too little time to himself. Of course, that excluded time with Bull. Time together was still relaxing time, and the Inquisitor always felt a little better after some rough, passionate sex. Kaaras wasn’t the kind of man who enjoyed being hostile and snappy, so he knew the pressure was obviously getting to him. A day off had done him well, though, and he looked refreshed.  
   “I thought I’d come bother you a little. Of course, only in the best kind of ways,” he grinned, standing up. He leant down to the bath so that their lips were just centimetres away. He could see the hunger in the mage’s eyes, pupils dilating as his excitement grew.  
  
   “That sounds tempting,” Kaaras murmured, his voice dropping an octave. He felt himself drawn to the Bull, wanting to pull him in with him and fuck him. It wasn’t often Kaaras felt like he wanted to reverse their roles in the bedroom, but for some reason, he felt dominance starting to crawl over his skin and down his spine. Like a little voice inside his head was telling him to take what he wanted and make it his. It probably should have been enough to warn him something was wrong, but his body tended to take over his focus when Bull was around.  
   His hand grabbed the back of Bull’s neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss, their lips locking. His tongue slipped into Bull’s mouth, tasting the alcohol he’d previously drunk. “Mmm, what’s say you get that perfect arse in here with me?”  
  
   Bull chuckled as Kaaras seemed more eager than usual. Sure, the Vashoth was easy to get excited, but that was hardly because he wanted to. But this time, there was a definite prowess that seemed different in him. It was kind of hot.  
   His hand smoothed over the rough stubble, a little longer than usual against the Inquisitor’s jawline (didn’t he shave just this morning?), and then down over his shoulder, feeling the bumps of where he’d been bitten. The Elfroot made the healing process quicken, but it did not remove scars.  
   “Damn, Kadan, you’re heating up,” he commented, a satisfied tone in his voice. “Little ol me doin’ that to you?”  
  
   Kaaras’ nostrils flared a little as Bull leant into him, kissing down his neck. He could smell his skin, thick and muskier than usual. Bull was right, though, he was heating up—and fast. He moved himself in the water, encouraging Bull to come inside with him.  
  
   Bull stopped as he was tugged. “Hey, hey,” he laughed, “can I at least get my pants off so they’re not drenched?” What had gotten into the mage? He could be a needy little thing sometimes, but damn. He took his pants off, though, and he joined the Inquisitor in the tub—even if it was quite a tight squeeze for them to both be in here.  
  
   When Bull was in, Kaaras leant a hand against the larger chest, moving onto his lap and kissing him again forcefully once more. He felt his insides burn again with passion and want. A little bit of a growl left his throat as he bit onto Bull’s bottom lip, tugging it and tasting the flesh. He said nothing.  
  
   Taking the Inquisitor’s hips into his hand, Bull returned the favour, getting a little dominant. He pushed into the Inquisitor, letting him know that he wouldn’t win. Sure, it was a little fun to play who would top, but it wasn’t who Kaaras was to be the dominant one in the bed, and they’d had that discussion. It didn’t stop the fun, though.  
   “You finally wanna top or something?” he groaned as he felt a hand go somewhere else underneath the water.  
  
   Breathing lightly, Kaaras realised how pushy he was being, his shoulders tense. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled coyly, his hand still on Bull’s chest. What was coming over him? He’d be more than willing to have Bull pin him and fuck him raw. Why was he feeling the need to dominate him now? Of course he’d thought about it, and it wasn’t like Bull hadn’t said he could take him—he liked anal just as much as Kaaras did. But generally, he was a bottom. He enjoyed it that way. Being teased, tantalised, pushed to the edge. Why was he feeling this dominance now? Was his frustration pent up so much that he wanted to reverse it?  
  
   Bull smirked, taking the Inquisitor’s hands. “You will be when I fuck that ass of yours,” he purred, a growl coming from deep within his chest. He took Kaaras’ arse into his hands and squeezed the flesh, feeling his lust against his belly. “Ready for a ride?”  
  
   More than ready. Kaaras steadied himself, leaning down and letting Bull take control.  
  
*****  
   In the bed, Kaaras lay awake. His body was tired from the sex, and his backside was raw—but in a pleasant and satisfying way. His body had gotten used to the way he and Bull did things, and he lasted much longer than he used to when it came to anything sexual, no thanks to Bull teaching him some tricks.  
   Nude beneath the sheets, he could hear Bull breathing as he slept. There was a deep bite mark on his neck, and he felt it with his fingertips. Bull had torn the skin, but not badly enough for it to be a problem. A simple little scarf would hide the bite mark from anyone outside of the bedroom. The fight for dominance this time took a little longer than usual, and some fun banter from Bull soon had him pinned down on the bed after the round in the now cold and still bath inside the room.  
   He usually fell asleep after a little pillow talk, but his body still felt restless. Besides, it was only just after sunset. It wasn’t exactly bed time, but Bull usually had a nap after a few rounds in the bed, or against the wall.  
   He felt bothered and overheated. Irritated. Sex usually calmed him down in cases of stress and release. This time, he felt like there was just something under his skin, crawling and trying to get out. He felt… oddly alive. Like he could run ten miles and not become breathless. If Bull wasn’t asleep, he’d ask to be fucked again and again just so he could feel tired and worn.  
   His hands twitched and he couldn’t just lay there anymore. He needed to do something. “Bull,” he murmured, leaning up and putting a hand to the bulging arm. He swallowed heavily as he started to feel his heart beat rising. Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?  
  
   Bull groaned a little, his eye opening lazily. “You ready for another round already, Kadan?” he asked, teeth showing as he grinned.  
  
   Rolling his shoulders, Kaaras groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
   Watching the Inquisitor, the warrior leant up. “Hey, you okay? You don’t look so good.” Kaaras’ skin looked flushed and a tad on the sweaty side. And not the good kind.  
  
   “My heart is… pounding,” he murmured, putting his hand over his chest. It thumped hard against his hand, like it was going to jump out. His hand moved over the bite on his shoulder, the scars hot, boiling. “I don’t feel too good.”  
  
   “You getting sick?” asked the Bull, sitting up in the bed.  
  
   Kaaras shook his head. Hopefully not. Maybe he was just having some kind of panic attack? Not something that he normally had, but the sensation was familiar. Like when he woke up as a child, covered in a thick cold sweat from a nightmare.  
   “Perhaps I just need some fresh air,” he suggested, trying to keep himself calm and collected—as usual. He stood up from the bed, getting ready to pick up his pants and put them on. That’s when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, making him wince. “Ah…”  
  
   “Kadan?”  
  
   “It’s… nothing,” Kaaras groaned, his hand going to his stomach. Maybe he just ate something bad? Maybe it needed to come out? He could feel saliva in the back of his throat, and it became hard to swallow it all, like his mouth was salivating and dripping. His breath became short, and his whole shoulder and neck started to burn.  
   It suddenly hit him. It sounded ridiculous, like fantasy, like a book he’d read. But it was starting to make sense. The hunger, the frustration, the senses that took over him. This all happened a few weeks after the bite on his shoulder. After the bear attacked him in the rainy night.  
   “Bull… I don’t… I don’t think that was a bear that bit me…” he groaned, looking at the wound as it bubbled and popped out painfully. It felt like his bones were going to break, that his whole body was going to contort. It was excruciatingly painful, and his spine curved over, forcing him to hunch.  
   He fell to his hands and knees on the cold floor, knuckles tightening and fingers scraping into the stone.  
  
   “What…?” Bull pushed the sheets off himself and moved to Kaaras’ side. A pained growl came from the Inquisitor, a hand gripping him—much harder than it needed to.  “Wait, you’re not…?” he was not suggesting that the thing that bit him had been a werewolf!?  
  
   “Get out!” The voice came out deeper than normal, his jaw cracking painfully.  
  
   Shit, this was serious! What they all thought had been a bear wasn’t a bear at all. The bite hadn’t been bad enough to think anything like a werewolf. The beast had fled once Kaaras used that magical sword of his, and none of them had seen it again. There had been no howl. It was pouring down rain. Was it even a full moon night? And yet here the Inquisitor was, on his hands and knees, blonde hair turning white and spreading down his back, a silver touch.  
   This was Adaar, though. The mark on his hand was glowing, surely something could stop this from happening? This was the guy who had survived multiple run ins with Death himself and come out alive and on top. A little beaten and bruised, but still in good condition.  
  
   Why wasn’t he leaving!? He could smell the blood beneath Bull’s veins, pulsing harder and harder. “Go… pl-please…!” Kaaras said, his voice coming back for a moment before his body was forced into a tight spasm and his hand left Bull’s body. He could feel his heart thumping in his ears, his bones cracking and growing. He could feel every hair on his body getting thicker and longer, the mark on his shoulder still burning like salt in an open wound.  
   When Bull still didn’t move, he stood up, muscles rippling as an ungodly amount of strength came over him. He pushed the Qunari away from him, Bull stumbling. _“That’s an order!”_ His voice was accompanied with a heavy growl that sounded nothing like his usually soft Ferelden accent.  
  
   Kaaras was serious. Why wouldn’t he be? Werewolves were creatures of madness and destruction. If he didn’t leave this instant, he could be a pile of meat within seconds. He could take out a lycanthrope on the field with ease. Generally they were still beefy and had great strength, but this was a qunari. And the first qunari werewolf he’d ever seen. Not just that, but this was Kaaras! His Kadan. He wouldn’t kill him, even if Kaaras had his newly formed jaws around his throat.  
   He made a quick move for his pants and quickly fled to the stairs. He stopped when he heard a pained yowl, but what was left of Kaaras’ humanity growled at him to go, a clawed hand striking the wooden bath and shattering it to pieces across the room, water spraying. Bull knew it was time to leave. So he did.  
  
   He tried to fight it with all he had. Kaaras was strong willed, and it lasted for as long as it could, but soon, he found himself on all fours, a rattling breath leaving his maw. Light pulsed into his eyes in the now still room, ears twitching as they stood above his head, the qunari horns the only thing that remained from his former self.  
   There was a thirst inside of him. Hunger. Breeding. Survival. Destruction. His nostrils flared and took in the scent of the room. There was a familiar scent of himself, and then there was something else. Knuckled pressed into the ground and pushed him to his hind legs. Leaning down, he took in the scent of the bed. It was fresh. Warm.  
   Sniffing, a low growl came from his chest, fur missing from the scarred areas on his body. The ring that was once on his finger had fallen off and rolled onto the ground a few metres away. The necklace around his neck was tight instead of loose, but the snowy wolf hardly noticed it.  
   Back on all fours, he examined the scents of the room, following where it had gone until it reached the stairs. Leaning back up, the wolf would have charged if it weren’t for the movement in the room. His head whipped around, a sneer coming from his lips. Curtains drifted in the breeze and he turned from the door. Outside, his eyes met with the full moon in the mostly clear sky.  
   He moved to the balcony and felt the calling. Rearing his head back, a loud howl rolled out and across Skyhold before the beast’s shoulders pushed back and he jumped from the window.  
  
*****      
   The last thing Kaaras could remember was being inside his warm quarters with Bull. He was not expecting to wake up in the snow, cold and naked, ice and snow attached to his body. His muscles ached, and everything felt like a blur. What in Thedas had happened to him?  
   A flash of blood and gore had woken him up, vision blind and heart pounding. He looked around, rubbing his eyes until his vision cleared. Frost left his lips as he breathed, body shuddering as he gripped himself. Maker, he was freezing. If he didn’t get back to Skyhold or some other place soon, he’d get frostbite… or worse, die out here.  
   His legs were weak, and when he tried to stand, he just fell back in the snow, trying to cover his naked body. He was too cold, though. The mark on his shoulder was still throbbing, and he put a hand to it to try and soothe it.  
   He remembered something… Something… angry. A madness that came over him. White fur smothering him, choking him. His hand gripped the wound. No, it couldn’t be possible. What bit him had been a bear… not a creature of madness.  
   Around his mouth, he could feel something sticky and drying. He moved the back of his hand over it, red staining his arm. Shit… he’d killed someone. Now it was sinking in, the reality of what was going on. He was a monster… A murderer.  
   He put a hand over his mouth as his chest felt heavy. What was he going to do? Kill himself? All those people were in danger, and because of him. If it came to it, he would sacrifice himself. The reality of it was that he was a beast. This would happen every month under a full moon. He could kill people he cared about. Bull! What happened with Bull!? If he ever…  
   He had to get back to Skyhold.  
   He forced himself back onto his feet, the snow still falling around him. He had no sense of direction, no idea where he was. He was just in the mountains somewhere, naked and covered in blood. He felt his stomach growl, and he wanted to vomit at the thought.  
  
   “Over there!”  
  
   Turning his head, he had no idea where he was, but he recognised the voice. It was Cassandra. He fell to his knees back in the snow, covering himself.  
   “Cassandra!” he called out so she could get the direction of where he was in the snow. Obviously she’d spotted him, but he didn’t want her to get too close. When she came into clear view, he put a single hand up, covering himself with the other. “Don’t come any closer…!”  
  
   “Maker… it’s true…” Cassandra looked at the Inquisitor, the blood smeared against his mouth, neck and chest. She tried to avert her eyes but found she couldn’t.  
  
   “Boss!”  
  
   “Stay back!” Kaaras breathed, his voice shaken, his body shaking just as much in the cold snow. “You don’t know w-what could h-happen…”    
  
   “You’re safe, Inquisitor,” the elf said, Solas looking over him. He approached him with ease, taking the blanket off Bull. “If anything, the weather will kill us before you do. Well, until your next transformation.”  
  
   That wasn't funny. Kaaras swallowed hard, looking at Bull. He was fine. Alive. Thank the Maker. When he felt the warm blanket against him, he took it and wrapped himself in it the best he could.  
  
   “Bull, you have some clothes for the Inquisitor?”  
  
   Bull nodded, snapping out of it. He was more than happy that Kaaras was alive and well, but that didn’t mean the situation was to be ignored. What happened last night was serious. Seriously bad.  
   “Yeah,” he muttered, shifting the bag over his shoulder. He approached the mage and put it on the ground in the snow. “Thought after you ran off, we’d better track you at a safe distance.” It wasn’t the first wolf he’d tracked.    
  
   He couldn’t look Bull in the eye. Kaaras took the clothes, though, putting them on. “I killed someone…”  
  
   “Just a deer.” Solas motioned his head to the decapitated animal a few yards away. The snow covered most of it, but the red was vibrant against the white. “As far as we know, you haven’t killed anyone.”  
  
   “And Skyhold? How did I end up here?” Kaaras was shaken, but he needed to know. He put the pants on as soon as he could, shirt on next. He didn’t have time to clean himself, and once he was back in Skyhold, he would.  
  
   “People saw it. A white beast,” Cassandra informed. “You harmed no one, thankfully. But if you had the chance, I’m sure you would have.”  
  
   What did that mean? He knew what it meant but… from Cassandra, he took it personally.  
  
   “White? Why… am I white?” Werewolves were generally dark in colour.  
  
   Solas leant a hand on his staff that stood in the snow. “You’re not human, or elf, of dwarf. You’re a qunari. Your skin tone could be the reason. You are blonde… Perhaps the anchor has something to do with it. Or perhaps your first transformation and your location are in sync for survival purposes. We will need to run tests on you.”  
  
   Of course… Kaaras lowered his eyes for a momen.  
  
   “When you told me to get out, I figured it would be best to grab some wolfsbane. Chucked some things in front of the door so you couldn’t get out, but old wolfy had other plans. I knew the window was open, so I grabbed some from the kitchen. Everybody heard the howl, boss. People scattered, which grabbed your attention. Solas was able to keep you at bay with the plant. Sent you off into the mountains. Either that or some magic crap he used.”  
  
   Kaaras looked to the elf once more. Solas had no expression. “You saved many lives, Solas. Thank you.” He moved the blanket around his shoulders, gripping it tightly.  
  
   Solas just nodded. “I’m curious to what effect the anchor has on you. When you are feeling better, I would like to have a word.”  
  
   He figured everyone else would like to as well. The fact was, he did have the anchor, and he’d already been made Inquisitor as a qunari, he was sure he would not be demoted due to the news of being a werewolf, too. If anything, he’d try and keep it a secret as long as possible. He knew it would eventually get out, but no one knew it was him last night—unless the horns gave it away—just the people here now. To everyone else, it could have been a bear from the mountains for all they knew. He didn’t like lying to his people, but this was something serious. He was a danger to everyone and himself.  
  
   “We best get back to Skyhold,” Cassandra spoke. “The people will want to know what happened. If the beast was slain.”  
  
   Kaaras felt his gut tighten. He was now fully dressed, boots and all, and he wiped his mouth down again, attempting to get the blood off his skin. Only little was brushed away, flaking against his skin. The metallic taste still lingered in the back of his throat, and he felt sick over it. What else was sitting in his stomach?  
  
   Solas nodded and Cassandra moved out. Bull slung the bag back over his shoulder and walked beside Kaaras, knowing he was avoiding talking about it to him. It probably wasn’t the place, but Kaaras didn’t need to feel bad about something he couldn’t control. He didn’t ask to be bitten. They all should have known it was a werewolf and tended to him immediately after the bite, but Kaaras was stubborn when injured.  
   “How you feeling?” he asked casually, but reassuringly.  
  
   How did he feel? He felt awful! His body ached, his mind was spinning, he felt like his insides were on fire, and that was just physically. Mentally, he was a mess. He couldn’t even _think_ of what he was going to do! What this meant for him. The Inquisition! What if any event fell on a full moon? He’d become a monster! A madman who couldn’t control himself. Someone who could kill his best friend, his family, his lover.  
   “Not good…” he muttered, “but you know that already. I’m a monster, Bull. I won’t be able to control myself, my soldiers, the Inquisition.” His eyes were on the snow in front of him, he didn’t have the heart to look at Bull right now. Not knowing what this could mean for them.  
  
   Yeah, he did know that, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t or wouldn’t ask. He’d killed werewolves in the past. Easy enough if you knew how to do it without getting yourself bitten. He was doing fine in that department. Except those werewolves weren’t qunari and his boyfriend.  
  
   “If you no longer wish to be with me…” the Inquisitor murmured, whishing he could take back every word that came from his pale lips. He was stopped when Bull put a hand to his arm, stopping him from going any further. He finally looked the man in the eye.    
  
   “Katoh.”  
  
   What? Kaaras felt his lips twitch.  
  
   “Don’t say that.”  
  
   “Say what?” the mage asked, getting serious now—not that he wasn’t serious before. “Do you not see what this means? For us? For you! I’m a monster, Bull. As if being a mage wasn’t enough to deter you from me, but… this!” He motioned to all of himself. Being a werewolf was enough to overwhelm him right now, but the thought of breaking up with Bull… or Bull not wanting to be with him anymore. He felt a horrible ache in his chest, and it wasn’t the indigestion from eating raw deer.  
  
   Bull shook his head. He wasn’t serious all the time when they spoke about relationship things, but the thought of Kaaras breaking up with him was a no. Not after what he had showed him. What it was like to have feelings like this. Passion in sex. Passion with another. _Love!_ Kaaras had his heart, he was Kadan. He would not let him talk like this. He couldn’t fathom the thought.  
   “You’re still you.” Now he just turned into a dog every month. Women had periods, right? Kaaras would just have a monthly issue where he’d turn into an angry beast that couldn’t be reasoned with.  
  
   “Don’t be ridiculous.” Kaaras ripped his arm back and continued walking behind Cassandra and Solas. “A mage werewolf with whatever the hell this accident was on my hand? I’m nothing but the same person I was before all of this happened. What will be next? I fail and Corypheus kills me? All of Thedas-ah!”  
   Snow hit him hard on the back of his head and he turned, looking at Bull who had his arms crossed. His ears went back a little as his shoulders tensed.  
  
   “That’s for saying I’m leaving you,” Bull muttered, scooping up more snow into his hand. Sure, he knew the situation was serious, but they had ways of containing Kaaras for a single night of the month. No work, locked up, given some food. He’d be fine. It wasn’t like he was the first werewolf in Thedas, people still lived regular lives for the other days of the month.  
  
   When Bull threw another ball at him, he guarded his face with his hands, it crashing and crumbling away on impact.  
  
   “That is for continuing when I said ‘Katoh’.” He waved his finger. “You know that’s now how the game is played.” He approached Kaaras, the mage looking at him seriously. His looked tired, and he was sure he was freezing. Nothing changed his feeling for Kaaras, though. Werewolf, anchor, mage. He’d come to terms with the fact that Kaaras was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That meant if he was a vegetable, the most powerful mage in Thedas, or a hairy wolf-man on a full moon night. He loved Kaaras. This would not change that. He had his heart. His whole heart. Bull had changed from the person he was when they had met. He’d learned new things and opened his mind to them. That included Kaaras.  
   He pushed the Inquisitor down into the snow and straddled him so he wouldn’t move. “And this,” he said, pressing his lips hard into the mage, tasting the dried blood upon him before he pulled back, “is because I love your stubborn ass.”  
  
   Breathing gently, Kaaras watched Bull, swallowing hard. He grabbed the other Qunari’s horns and pulled him back down over him, kissing him hard. “Don’t tell me those things unless you mean it,” he whispered, his voice shaken. “Please don’t lie to me.” He couldn’t bare it if Bull ended up leaving him because of this.  
  
   The Inquisitor’s skin was like ice, but Bull leant his forehead against the other’s, giving him a loving smile. “Kadan, remember.” He took the necklace that was around his neck and held it tightly in his hand. “Looks like part of the wolf knows that, too.”  
  
   Looking down, Kaaras saw the necklace was still secure around his neck, the dragon tooth still intact. He hardly noticed (out of habit) when he’d put the clothes on. It was still there, it was still in perfect condition. How did it manage to stay?  
  
   “If there’s one person in Thedas who can control their will, it’s you, Kadan.”  
  
   “Ahem.” Cassandra tapped her foot in the snow as she’d walked back to the two of them. “Unless you wish to get frostbite, it is important we get you back to Skyhold. Immediately.”  
  
   Bull smirked lightly before he hopped off the Inquisitor, giving him a helping hand up. “Just makin’ sure he’s warm enough, Cass.”  
  
   “Yes… I see that…”  
  
   Kaaras patted himself down to brush off the snow from his clothes. He was cold enough, he didn’t need any more snow on him for a year. He knew he and Bull needed to talk about this more seriously, and he planned to. For now, it comforted him that Bull was being (trying to be?) positive about the situation. It meant a lot to him.  
   What was going to happen in the future, he didn’t know. He supposed there was only one way to find out. He followed Cassandra and Solas back to Skyhold.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure if this is a legit AU or if I want this to be canon to my AU, but I've always loved the idea of Kaaras being a werewolf. Considering I haven't played Origins yet, I know that there is a choice to cure them/not to, but I'm not entirely sure of the outcome, but I'd imagine there are still some Weres out there, and my headcanon would be the anchor effects Kaaras as a werewolf, so yarr.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to explore the thought of it happened, and decided to write this little baby. :)
> 
> Dragon Age @ BioWare


End file.
